Foolish Bliss
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: To be a boy is to be a fool. But being a fool is pure bliss. SoraRiku Warnings: SHOUNEN AI
1. You can't win

b Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or the songs in the Kingdom Hearts CD.  
  
Maho:Erm. Yeah! GO ME~ I'm not going to add anything about the Kingdom hearts 2, I don't like to spoil. But..However..I did make this a long time ago. When I went to Japan over the summer, they had a picture of Sora on a pop can! That is what inspired me o0; Anyway. Here you go! This fanfic is just a day on Destiny Island .; Before all the KeyBlade stuff!/font  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The brunette dug his shoes into the luke-warm sand, his frail body on the edge of bursting from exhaustion. No way. He wouldn't give up.  
  
His sapphire pools darted at every movement the 15 year old accomplished with confusion and hesitation. His ivory hand, burried within a laced fingerless glove, grasped tightly around the wooden sword so hard his knuckles became bleached and drench in perspiration. His breathing heaved from his crimson lips, the boy's chocolate locks clung to his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ bYou're giving me  
  
Too many things  
  
Latley, You're all I need  
  
You smiled at me  
  
And said,  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love you.  
  
But does that mean I have to meet,  
  
Your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand what I meant  
  
When I said 'No'  
  
I don't think  
  
Life is quite that simple"/b ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smirk played the silver haired boy's lips as he noted the younger boy's hesitation and exhaustion.  
  
//I should get this over with...\\  
  
He rose his effete wooden sword bleached from the sun high to the azure sky. He dug his foot into the sand and leaped; While airborn, he laced his fingers around the handle and raised it above his snowy head, flourishing down upon the younger boy and knocking him out completely. Victory.  
  
The younger boy's wooden sword flund from his hand and landed tip down into the sand where it began to sink. His sapphire pools off in daze from the agility, he tummbled across the beach. He sat up, crimson lips sputtering sand from his mouth.  
  
His sapphire orbs glanced up towrds the silver haired boy who resumed wlaking nearer. His vision was a bit blurry, and the sun spilled light, but he could still see Riku's expression clearly.  
  
A smirk played his lips as he hung one hand on his hip and the other muscular arm twirrled his wooden sword blissfully.  
  
"That makes three and zero, Sora-kun." He said sheepishly.  
  
'Sora' opened his mouth to talk back, but ceased. Again he dared, but ceased oncemore. He continued this goldfish impression many times.  
  
Riku counted how many seconds Sora kept his mouth open before closing. Open: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7.... Close.  
  
\\7 seconds...//  
  
Sora finally sat up, stand up and blnking curiously,  
  
"What?"  
  
Riku just bursted laughing, taking his ivory hand and rummaging through Sora's thick, brunette hair as Sora tried his best to glare, but it came out as a mere pout.  
  
"Nothing...It's three to zero"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ b When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say,  
  
"Please.  
  
Oh baby. Don't go"  
  
Simple and clean  
  
Is the way that you're making  
  
Me feel  
  
Tonight,  
  
It's hard  
  
To let it go./b  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear?" Riku asked.  
  
It was sometime after their little 'match'. Both Riku and Sora sat on the dilapidated tree, eyes gleaming at the sight before them. The sun was just setting, flourishing rainbow colours beyond the midnight sky. The waves caressed the sight, the foam giving off it's sivlery aura.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"About the new girl"  
  
"No...Wait..We're getting a new girl?"  
  
"Yep. She's moving from another world."  
  
"Wow. I wonder what she's like."  
  
Riku smiled. "Probably some evil mutant alien with three eyes and eerie, green skin."  
  
Sora shook his head with skeptism, and eyebrow raised like he was crazy. "Nah...She's probably cute."  
  
Riku laughed at Sora's faint, scarley blush which he tried to hide.  
  
"I'm never asking you for personal help anymore, Riku-san.."  
  
Riku smiled cheesily before running his fingers through Sora's chocolate locks; Like you would a dog per say.  
  
"Ugh! Cut it out!" Sora slapped at Riku's hand before he actually finally ceased.  
  
"Hmm ...Maybe we ought to start heading back. We don't want to wait till it gets too dark outside or else we won't be able to see real clearly on the boats."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
b The daily things  
  
That keep us all  
  
Busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me  
  
And said,  
  
"Wish I could prove I love you.  
  
But does tha t mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe  
  
Somethings are that simple"/b ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess so. Alright. I'll race you!" Sora laughed, pushing himself off the tree as his feet buried in the cooling sand.  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow of skeptsm. "Are you kidding? We just finished that battle."  
  
"Oh...Tired are we? Too much for Wiku's tiwed wegs?" Sora looked at him with sympathy, not ceasing his pity for his friend.  
  
"You're asking for it, Sora-kun." He sighed heavenly as he jumped off the tree and crouched down in a running position.  
  
"1..." Riku began.  
  
Sora got low as well as he bearded his frail hands into fists, ready to pump them.  
  
"2..." Sora replied.  
  
"3!"  
  
And they were off.  
  
Although they were competing one on one in a competition that may very well never end; Needless to say, they were enjoying themselves. For smiles played there lips as they lurched forward in complete exhaustion.  
  
Riku, of course, was ahead by a mere cross hair, so Sora wasn't too far behind. Riku's silver hair brushed against his pale cheeks as he whisked them away with one stroke, clearing his vision through his azure eyes.  
  
However, Sora concentrated too much to even venture into thought besides winning. His sapphire eyes were either fixed on the sandy flooring or straight before him at the horizon which the sun melted behind. Hid onyx hood beat against his back and his legs were on the urge of disintegrating, but he willed to go on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ font c=bluebWell? What did you think? Please reply! Oh yes. If you don't get half the lyrics, it is because it is from the original Hikari Utah (I think that is how it is spelled) album. Oh well. Arigatou!  
  
Their laughs echoed within the sweet, dark aura that lingered in the night. Yeah, it was going to be tough boating home.  
  
Their footsteps sunk within the whispering sand that crackled behind there feet and an evil laughter that roamed about with no purpose.  
  
They heaved as their chests rose and they're seeing was pointless from the cause of darkness. Since they were concentrating to hard on seeing before them, their other senses remain unnoticed. So the sweet aroma from the palm trees and slight raffling of the leaves by the wind remained amiss.  
  
As Sora took yet another step forward, he felt the ground drizzle beneath his feet. He mind screamed what was happening and his sapphire pools went wide as he felt the whole world fall.  
  
He let out a blood curdling scream as he fell into a hole dug into the ground by no one knows. By the time Riku had spun around to check on Sora, he was already below the Earth's surface. In a flash, Riku was down on his hands and knees. A few remaining sand pebbles dropping into the hole.  
  
"Sora-kun! Sora-kun! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" He cried out, cupping his hand on the side of his crimson lips.  
  
Riku's azure eyes could barley collect the silhouette of a boy's body sprawled out on the bottom of the whole with his arms as support behind him and his knees bent, raised to the sky.  
  
Then he heard the voice.  
  
"...Don't you dare say a word."  
  
Riku's worried expression let out a rasp laugh. But he said nothing.  
  
Not a word.  
  
As told to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ font c=bluebWell? What did you think? Please reply! Oh yes. If you don't get half the lyrics, it is because it is from the original Hikari Utah (I think that is how it is spelled) album. Oh well. Arigatou! 


	2. That was unexpected

Disclaimer :Sorry. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, they'd all be stick people xD  
  
[b]Maho: Yay! I got 8 reviews in less that a day! HURRAH! Usually no one reads my fanfics o0;  
  
Specail thanks to:  
  
Rinoki Rio  
  
Kami Beverly  
  
matt- Although he said it was boring -.-; Although I suppose that's my fault.  
  
RikkuFF10  
  
Kornflake  
  
Angel K.D.   
  
demon   
  
MarikIshtarRH01970—Which I read your 'other world' fanfic. I'm fairly impressed. SORA SWORE o0; That is so wrong ^-^;  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Maho: The only problem was, EVEYRONE (And I mean EVEYRONE) told me how to spell the girls name.  
  
Feh! How the heck was I suppose to know!? I lost my Kingdom Hearts Game -.- ;  
  
Yeah. Well, I'm into the .Hack Theme song anyways -_-; Alright, Here's what you've been waiting for. Gomen 'bout my ramblings xD[/b]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pale moon bore it's eerie aura and allowed Sora to find the silhouette of Riku's extended arm. The frail boy sat up as much as much as he possibly could, placed his own hand into the older boy's.  
  
In that mere instant, mere motion, he felt a spark jump through his entire body. He felt himself loose self awareness, as he oozed down into Riku's grasp. He felt his stomach twist into a million different placed, his sapphire pools falling half lidded.  
  
And this was just his hand.  
  
Just Riku saving him.  
  
Riku......Saving him.  
  
"Sora-kun! Sora-kun! A-Are you alright?" Riku shouted, panic over whelming him as he felt his friend go limp.  
  
Sora shook his head, "I-I'm fine! Just pull me out!"  
  
Riku took one hard tug, plucking Sora from the hole, and watched as Sora flung himself upon him.  
  
Sora squirmed a bit, and grunted hesitantly as he pushed himself off. He hands fingered through the sand. For some unknown reason (Author: Actually I know. Because I'm making this happen! :D) No matter how hard the boy tried to get off, he just couldn't. And it wasn't the older boy, as Sora pouted, for he was trying to get away too.  
  
Sora didn't know it at the time.  
  
But he was enjoying it.  
  
Sora soon rolled off him, getting up quickly and extending out a hand to help his friend up.  
  
"Sorry. And thank-you." Sora said quietly. Thank goodness it was nighttime, Riku can't see his blush.  
  
However, Sora couldn't see Riku's either.  
  
Riku slapped his hand away, pushing himself off the ground.  
  
"No. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
Sora pouted slightly, sighing hesitantly as he felt a smile draw across his face.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sora asked.  
  
"What do you mean? We're going to get our boats and go home."  
  
"Oh......" Sora sounded quiet.  
  
Riku's response was stern, although he acted as if nothing had happened. Like Sora had never fallen in the hole, nor had he just blushed at another boy.  
  
Another boy!  
  
Of all people.......  
  
This time, they decided to walk. Very carefully.  
  
"So. Who won?" Sora asked, shattering the silence.  
  
Riku looked startled as he jerked his head up, for his eyes were fixed on the ground, to look at sora. "W-What?"  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"....I would've won." Riku smiled cheesily.  
  
"No way! I WAS winning until that stupid hole showed up!"  
  
"No, That was my position."  
  
Sora pouted, shaking his head as he looked towards the sky.  
  
The wood below the two boys feet creaked as the waves splashed against the deck, tossing it's foam and dampening their faces with salted sea water.  
  
Riku and Sora both gasped at what they before them.  
  
Both of their boats were thrashed and torn. Merely the tip was visible for the tope was wrapped tightly around the poles. The boat was bobbing from the ocean's wrath.  
  
"What now?" Sora asked Riku frantically. You always ask an older person for help.  
  
"I guess we'll have to stay here for the night till tomarrow." Riku said quietly. This was going to be a long night....  
  
~~~~~~~~~ [b]Maho: o0; I bet this chapter isn't very long. Oh well. Please reply!~ I realize I didn't put the lyrics in there. Oh well. Bite me -.-;...Not literally o0; [/b] 


	3. The day Night Tag Went Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If you want to sue me; You will get nothing. For I own nothing of real value except maybe my computer...  
  
Hiei: To all you people..........I HAVE NOT DIED! I actually remembered this poor piece ^^ I was on vacation! B))  
  
I can't believe I forgot about this....I've been reading everyone elses stories and they're all getting better than me! u.u|||  
  
Sora: No. She's lying. She was just too lazy -_-;  
  
Hiei:........ Where'd you come from?  
  
Feh! On with the story. NO MORE LIES!  
  
Foolish Bliss By: An idiot.  
  
"Talking"  
  
//Thinking\\  
  
(Me interrupting you) -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The air was still in silence, warm yet crisp; Perfect for comfort. Deciding that it would help both warm them and call for SOS, both boys made a fire from the fallen tree branches, bits and pieces of their shirts they tore, a few rocks for sparking action and scout 'ways-to-survive' tips.  
  
A log collapsed as the flame consumed it entirely, allowing sparks galore to soar gracefully before diving deep into the sand and eventually morphing to ash. Both boys lay on apposite side of the fire, which set a light aura. The sand was comfortable, they both sunk sleepily while the fire's warm drifted and wrapped tightly around their frames. Thus, a bed bore. The light licked at their faces.  
  
Riku fixed his eyes on the fire blinking a few times as his eyes became warm, however, he had no longer would help but sneak glances at Sora, who did the same. Sora lied himself on his stomach, chin rested on his hands palm to the ground. Sora's eyes were half-lidded—Bedroom eyes—sapphire orbs staring into the fire with no interest. He yawned: Melting Riku's heart when he spotted the bubblegum tongue.  
  
The air was still and silent, as were the two boys. Well, except for Sora's small shuffling from lack of interest. Yeah. Sora had the attention span of a rat. Well........ A very kawaii rat ;) Riku relinquished all his courage. "Hey, Sora-kun?" Riku asked. Sora jerked his head up, as it was just about to tumble over on its side, his half lidded sapphire pools flying open.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh well. I was just seeing if you were awake." He said quickly. He was actually lying, just covering up the wanting to say his name aloud, hoping Sora was asleep.  
  
"Well. I'm not anymore." Sora said flatly, half irritated.  
  
"Sorr-ey, Mr. Crabby-Apple-Seed." Riku joked gently. This caused a smile to crawl on Sora's lips, as Riku flicked a flake of ash at him. Sora shifted uncomfortable.  
  
"I can't sleep now." Sora stated, quite annoyed. Riku laughed at this comment, causing Sora to pout.  
  
"Alright. Let's play a game." Riku suggested.  
  
"Hmm? Like what?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Pfft! You're the one who suggested it!"  
  
"That's because I thought you had a game." Sora anime fell. (Although that's kind of impossibly when he's already on the ground. Oh well. USE YOUR IMGAINATION PEOPLE! YOUR BRAIN ISN'T THERE JUST TO TAKE UP SPACE! x____________X; )  
  
"...You think they'll find us?" Riku asked, lacing his hands behind his head; Sora's hands slithering through the sand.  
  
"Why did you ask that? It's not like we're millions of millions of miles away from civilization!" Sora said. Riku nodded in agreement.  
  
...........Riku snapped his thumb and middle finger together, a mere gesture of thought.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"Got what?" (Milk? xD )  
  
"A game?"  
  
"Oh, really?" (..No!)  
  
"Night tag." (Don't yell at me if I get the rules wrong. I only heard about it while I was in America. :\)  
  
"Don't we need a flashlight?" (I like making comments about Sora's answers.....Although I can't think of one now.....)  
  
"No. We could just roam around until we find each other."  
  
"Marco Polo?" (Uno? :\)  
  
"Nah. Silence." Riku gave a smirk.  
  
"Alright." Sora nodded.  
  
"You're it." Riku said quickly.  
  
"Nani!?" Sora replied.  
  
"You-are-it." Riku said, tapping his shoulder nimble finger before disappearing into the night.  
  
"That's not fair!" Sora said to the absent Riku.  
  
"Life isn't fair!" Riku's voice surrounded Sora in all directions. He sighed and followed were he saw Riku last.  
  
**.........LATER!**  
  
Eternity passed. It passed and now it was the year 3000. //You think there are flying cars? \\ Sora though to himself. Yes. Three hours is actually 3000 years, in Sora's world. Or at least, he thought it had been some close to three hours. Been long enough.  
  
"It isn't very well tag when one person is it the whole time." Sora said quietly to himself. Unless you prefer to call the rival in which he now hated 'Riku'. Sora remembered that moment with extreme embarrassment:  
  
After stumbling over the jagged rocks peeking from the sand and cursing very loudly in a muffled tone, Sora's sapphire pools grew wide as a sly smirk drew on his face. Riku stood there, dumfounded and with his back faced towards him and his hands hung on his hips.  
  
'Riku-san, you're such an idiot.'- The words passed through Sora's mind as he slowly crept his way towards the unsuspecting boy, lurking in the shadows. The crickets could be heard with a muffled chirp as they hid themselves in the grasp, the only other sound was the rub of sand against Sora's shoe. Sora's chocolate locks brushed against his forehead as he tried to wisp them away with one haste gloved hand. He leaped to tackle his fellow islander.  
  
"Ha! Riku-san, I got y-!" He was cut off as his face rammed into a lone, rough palm tree. The leaves ruffled slightly which suspiciously sounded like a laugh. Sora landed on the ground, his gloved hand rubbing the slightly purple flesh on his cheek, staring at his new rival.  
  
"Y-You're not Riku!: Sora yelled, pointing an accusing finger at it. (Well, apparently not. -_-;)  
  
He heard the echo of a laughter as he gritted his teeth in pure irritation.  
  
~~  
  
The sun had melted away from the horizon and the light had faded. The pale, silk moon bore it's ivory aura and led Sora to pure serene. Sora was left in complete darkness with his sapphire eyes piercing through the night. He resulted to stay by the ocean, that way; if Riku were to come back they wouldn't both be lost. Riku was smart. He could figure out how. Riku was also a lot of others things Sora wouldn't probably mention right now or else he'd have a big problem.  
  
The only way Sora could tell he was by the ocean was the soft murmur of splashing waves, the salted mist tossed at his face, and the replication of the moon in the dancing waves. Fireflies roamed about as their light faded and appeared in varies areas. Sora sighed to himself, slipping off his shoes and padding into the water. He closed his eyes.  
  
Complete serene.  
  
Sora is still a bit confused as to what happened next........  
  
He had felt pressure on his back. It felt like arctic palms but he wasn't too sure. Then he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet and his clothing became drenched spontaneously, clinging to his body frame and to every curve.  
  
He lifted himself from the water best he could, spitting water from his crimson lips.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
He felt pressure on his back again, but it was squirming slightly. He felt a sudden sensation of Deja Vuu. He then felt something brush against his neck with serene grace, then it stopped abruptly with the exception of slight shivering.  
  
"G-Get off!" Sora yelled, even if it wasn't a person. Than again, Sora had a problem with yelling out commands at inanimate objects. To his surprise, Sora felt a whole lot lighter. Like when you're on an airplane and suddenly it takes off; It takes a while for you to actually realize it, but you're flying. The weight lifted off Sora and soft, fluttery breathing could be heard.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
This had better not be a hoax.  
  
"Riku-san? Is that you?"  
  
If it was, Riku was in big troub—  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. You alright?" Riku said, extending a damp hand. That was the second time Riku fell on another boy, enjoyed it, and felt a slight depressant when he tried to push it off as well as the boy.  
  
(Why am I always being interrupted? -_-;)  
  
Sora reached for Riku's hand and Riku lifted him off the cold sand.  
  
"This.......never happened." Sora stated and watched as Riku nodded in agreement.  
  
~~  
  
Sora kicked a rock without a meaning, his eyes trailing as it skittered along the deck, making a slight hallow bouncing noise. (The one you see with Kairi and Sora in the beginning of the game after you do all her freaking chores while she sits and relaxes collecting shells. Which, I'll add, I had a dream Sora pushed Kairi off into the water and he and Riku did the victory dance. Which inspired this story....I have a lot of weird dreams! I had a dream Hiei (From Yu Yu) was wearing a dress! It was pink with those hand things! xD....Sorry ._.; )  
  
It wasn't the rock's fault. He just felt like getting out his anger.....at something. Sora pouted as the rock fell like, well a rock, and made a 'ploop' noise and swam to the bottom of the sea. He grunted hesitantly before kicking air.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what he was mad at. Perhaps it was the fact that they no longer had a game to play? Or may it was they no longer had the utensils to make a fire?  
  
That's why he came here. He had told Riku he was going for a run to 'warm up'. But actually he came to sort threw his thoughts. He gave up on girls a long time ago. He had decided he didn't need all that drama in life, always running to her side when he cried or 'taking the blame' when something went wrong. He got enough of that from Kairi.......  
  
Then there was Riku.  
  
Sora always smiled when he thought about him. And could never relinquish even the smallest of pictures stained in his mind.  
  
"What are you so smiley about?" Mother would ask. Sora would simply make up an excuse of a happy memory or just blow her off. She could never understand. Heck, she wasn't even married yet! What could she know? She's only a mom.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sora turned slightly. Speak of the devil. Sora smiled, nodded and turned to face the object that dawned his previous thoughts.  
  
"Having a nice run?" Riku asked slyly, digging his hands into his pockets. His sea green eyes loomed over him, causing Sora to blush. Sora was shot down~! He was caught!  
  
"Well.....But....I..." He was up to his neck in guilt. Riku laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I needed to think, too." Riku replied. Sora blinked.  
  
"You mind reader, you." Sora mumbled with suspicion.  
  
"Sora-chan, I've been thinking." Riku said as if every word he forced from his mouth.  
  
//Oh? So I'm 'Sora-chan', now? When did that happen?\\ Sora shook his head, tearing himself from his thoughts.  
  
"About girls?" Sora said cheerily. Riku laughed away his worries.  
  
".......We need to talk." Riku said.  
  
"This isn't one of those drugs' commercials, is it? COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE, CAMERAS!" Sora screamed, waving his arms about.  
  
"Sora....." Riku said sternly.  
  
".....Sorry."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I kno-NANI?!"  
  
"I—Here."  
  
"Wha....What!? Riku! I-!"  
  
Sora's words were cut off and Riku will probably never know what he was going to say for Riku soon consumed Sora's lips. Riku's long lashes lowered as they stared into Sora's wide eyes.  
  
"W-What was that for?" Sora asked, licking Riku's saliva off his own lips.  
  
"You're an idiot." Riku taunted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Yeah. I wanted to add that in there just to get the point over. This is not over! There will be a few more chapters and maybe a sequel. I dunno, I feel pretty lazy. -_- OH WELL! You should know the gig by now. But, for all the mentally challenged people like me, P-L-E-A-S-E R-E-P-L-Y! ...Would that be hilarious if I spelled that wrong? xD 


	4. I have crappy titles for chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing of real value. Including KH.

Wow...How long has it been? It'd be suprised if anyone remembered me..; And I'm sorry for all those retarded tags on the earlier chapters. I was just being...retarded.

Warnings: Boyxboy.

Foolish Bliss

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

So there Riku stood: His eyes all glazed with the past dreams and his expression all lost. His mind wandered elsewhere as his thumb soothingly caressed his love's hand obliviously. He stared off into the horizon, warm colours dashing along the clouds from dusk. There was only one reason as to why he had woken up so early... And that was for his one and true love.

Sora.

It took him a while to realize that. Was it a matter of pride? Probably. But, he soon realized, pride meant nothing compared to Sora. What was pride? His one and only pride -was, in fact, Sora. So.. In a way.. Nothing changed. He's still protecting his pride... In an obsessive I'll-kill-you-if-you-even-glance-at-him kind of way. Go figure.  
But because their love was somewhat forbidden; They could only be seen like this in these small, nonchalant times. After that, they return to the inseperable friends they were. Riku hissed..Friends.. He'd probably hate himself if they only stayed friends. And yet; He'd hate himself all the same if they weren't friends, either.

It was all so confusing. But, when he turned to stare into those happy, vibrant eyes and snake his hand through the boy's chocolate locks... All became clear.

He loved Sora. No one could ever change that or take that away unless it was Sora himself. And.. he'd still never succeed (Woah, can't spell. Blonde moment o-o;) completely. Maybe it was his love's angel form? He couldn't resist him, that was for sure. The boy was so feminine-like; petite, slender, down-right girly. Which made him more adorable. Thick, plush chocolate locks framed his heart-shaped face, and tanned skin. But, amongst his features, his eyes were by far the most amazing: They were just a shade above sapphire, almost an azure-blue, and rimmed in thick black lashes.

But there was something more. The boy seemed... Different. Delicate. Like the timid flame in the heavy darkness. As if all the innocence repressed in his heart had become tangible, forming that of which his flesh contained: A tattered soul. His skin was like moonlight; His eyes the ocean boreing the reflection of the mellow sphere itself. Just as Riku continued his deep thought, Sora stood, his warmth gently drifting from Riku.

"It's almost dawn.. I should go."

Sora was never this calm, or quiet. But, even for a thick headed person like him, he knew how to follow the suit. These young, innocent meetings like this were sacred, and were to be treated like such. So he sent Riku a warm smile, and began pacing away untill Riku snatched him. Within a matter of seconds Riku had managed to get to his feet and embrace his love from behind and gently sway to and fro.

"You're just going to leave me?" He said from the crook of his neck. Sora giggled.

"..I love you, farewell?" He said sheepishly.

"You know that's not going to do." Riku said, and he twirled Sora around to face him, and pressed his lips tenderly to the other's. Sora's eyes slid closed, coping the feeling Riku had managed to create. There was passion driving them deeper and deeper,minds spinning like crazy. But it was all bliss, and they both knew it. Only their bond could create something as original like this, and that was all they needed. Riku pulled away first, only for air and to nip at the other's lips.

"Now you can say it."

-

That was just so everyone knew I wasn't dead. Yeah.. It's not very long.. But.. whatever. I'm still working on it.. xD 


End file.
